


How are things at Hogwarts?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Relatively okay.
Relationships: The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan
Series: The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712





	How are things at Hogwarts?

Our story starts in Bernie's house. Not too many people are even aware of her real identity. That she used to be known as the Fat Lady, the portrait that until a lovestruck student relocated her, guarded Gryffindor Tower.

Bernie asked, "How's Hogwarts without me then, Ern?"

Ernie shrugged. "Alright, not nearly as fun though."

Bernie smiled. "I bet the Gryffindors are all still wondering where I moved to then?"

Ernie smirked. "Yeah, they're all fairly clueless about that. Until recently that knight, Sir Cadogan or whatever his name is guarded the entrance you used to."

Bernie laughed. "Sir Cadogan is a fool!"

Ernie nodded. "Everyone else agreed, hence why a new portrait guards it now. A lady called Violet I believe."

Bernie beamed, "Ah, my dear old friend Vi... She'll guard it well."


End file.
